clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Warden
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This veteran battle-scholar seeks out groups of friendly troops to fight behind and boost with his Life Aura, and assumes the form of a tower on defense. Attacking, he can walk over walls or fly high, and can make nearby troops immune to damage once his Eternal Tome ability is unlocked!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Grand Warden is based on both the Wizard and the Healer, similar to how a Barbarian King and Archer Queen resemble a Barbarian and Archer respectively. **He is automatically summoned once the Grand Warden Altar is constructed, which costs 6,000,000 Elixir and is available at Town Hall 11. **He can be set to Air or Ground mode, where he flies in Air Mode and walks on Ground Mode. ***However, he can fly over walls regardless of the mode, but will attack a wall piece if many other troops are attacking it. **The Grand Warden initiates a range of his passive Life Aura upon deployment, which grants units with additional health. Any unit to leave this range is stripped of the ability, unless they re-enter it. ***The level of this passive ability is increased once every level, unlike his active ability which is increased every 5 levels. **The Grand Warden is the third hero in the game, being weak in physical strength but extremely powerful in support. His active ability, Eternal Tome renders all friendly troops within his aura invincible to damage for a short time. ***Eternal Tome is upgraded every five levels that the Warden increases. The ability's duration increases by 0.5 seconds per level. ***The Eternal Tome ability negates damage, but not other effects. For instance, the Spring Trap will still bounce troops. **During defensive mode, he will turn into a stone statue and act as any other defensive tower while using his Life Aura to provide a health boost to defending troops and buildings. **The Grand Warden will attack the building being attacked by the highest number/troop space troop, and will continue to attack that building until it's destroyed. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Use the Grand Warden in Air Mode if you are using an air attack so he does not take damage from ground defenses (as they are not distracted by other troops) and Ground Mode when using ground army as he will not be targeted by the Air Defenses. **Use the Eternal Tome ability near the core so your troops can destroy the core. **The Grand Warden goes where other troops go, so he does not need funneling. ***However, the troops need to be funneled. **He will follow the troop with the highest housing space or the largest mass of troops, so bunching up troops with the Grand Warden is crucial to getting the most out of his abilities. **The Grand Warden can outrange Wizard Tower, Bomb Tower, Archer Tower on Fast Attack mode, or Hidden Tesla. **If the Grand Warden is positioned correctly, he can defeat an enemy Barbarian King without being attacked. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **His hitpoints are low, but his range and DPS are quite good, although not fit as a core defense. He will serve as a good support unit against the Eagle Artillery defense, although he will not survive long without other units to soak up damage. **He creates a buff to boost defensive troops, heroes, and skeletons. It is recommended to place his alter near structures that will receive the benefit such as the Clan Castle, or other Heroes. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Grand Warden goes through minor visual changes at level 10. ***Initially, he has purple facial hair similar to the Archer Queen, and his facial characteristics remind those of a Giant. He wears white and purple robes along with a short cape. His eyes are of different color, one is white with a little pupil and the other is a normal one with a blue iris. There is a gold trim on his collar at the neck and he wears a white crown-like decoration on his head. He also holds a thick book and a long wooden staff with a magical crystal held on top. ***At level 10, his white antler crown becomes golden. ---- *'Trivia' **The introduction of a new hero at Town Hall 11 was revealed in ClashCon 2015, however, only a silhouette of him was shown. **He is the only hero who has only 20 levels, unlike 45 levels for both the Barbarian King and Archer Queen. **He is the only troop in the game that can be toggled as an air or ground unit. **He is the only hero to have two abilities. **His is the only hero that doesn't summon a troop for it's ability. **He is the only hero being able to be killed single-handedly by a trap when in air mode via Seeking Air Mine. **He is only hero in the Home Village available to be purchased and upgraded with Elixir and one of the two in the whole game, the other one being the Battle Machine. **The Grand Warden's upgrade costs up to level 8 cost less than the cost to buy him. **He is the only hero that appears to be based on more than one unit, particularly the Healer and the Wizard, because of his use of magic and ability to grant friendly units with increased health. **Currently, he is the only hero to be able to be maxed at the Town Hall level he is unlocked. He is one of the two heroes that are able to be maxed at the central structure in the game, the other one being the Battle Machine at Builder Hall level five. **He is the only hero to turn into a form of defensive structure when defending. **He is the only hero to be damaged by Earthquake Spells and not by Poison Spells when defending. **His beta ability colour is orange, but is yellow when released. **Like the Barbarian King's sword, the Grand Warden's book and staff switches arms when he turns. ***However, when the Grand Warden falls in battle, he drops his staff but holds on to his book. **He is one of only four things in the game that cost 10,000,000 resources to upgrade, making his level 20 upgrade one of the most expensive upgrades in the game, tied with the level 2 Eagle Artillery, the level 7 Clan Castle, and the level 5 Inferno Tower. **In the sneak peeks showcasing him, his hitpoints at level 20 was 2,000; however it was changed to 1,500 in its release. **Each successive upgrade of the Grand Warden adds approximately 2.16% health and 4.24% damage, but also adds a constant one minute to his total regeneration time. As a consequence, the Grand Warden's regeneration rate changes as he levels up. The Grand Warden's regeneration rate slows down each level, going from 2,000 hit points per hour at level 1 to 1,836.7 per hour at level 20. **The Grand Warden, when not scooting in closer to kill assist any troops alongside any of his army colleagues, has the largest range in the game, which is strange because he outranges The Sharpest Shooter of the land. Life Aura Ability (Passive) Eternal Tome Ability (Active) For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Troops Category:Heroes Category:Elixir Category:Ground Troops Category:Anti-air Category:Air Troops Category:Special Abilities